


Dragon Rising

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did they give you?” Scott asked, leaning forward. Stiles’ eyes were a little brighter as he leaned forward as well. Kira paused, tossing her hair back and looking between them.</p><p>“Okay, but you have to be really quiet around it,” she said. After a pause, a glare from Stiles, and a somewhat exasperated look from Scott, Kira drew out a stand.</p><p>“This is what they gave you as a thank you?” Stiles asked.</p><p>“No,” Kira said. “This is.” Atop the stand she placed an egg, brushing off nonexistent dust. It had scales protecting it, like jagged teeth, and was a brilliant white shot with blue tendrils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Rising

The front door opened and closed with a slam and Kira blew into the kitchen. Stiles looked up from his coffee, dark shadows under his eyes. Scott was busy finishing off his french toast and he flicked his eyes over to Kira. She was beaming, rocking back and forth on her heels. Scott sopped up the last syrup from his plate with the last bite of french toast and popped it into his mouth

“Hey, Kira,” he said. Stiles started and gave a little wave before going back to staring at the wall. Scott nudged him with his foot and Stiles finished his coffee. Kira placed her bag on the counter and something thumped.

“Whatcha got?” Stiles asked, leaning over. Kira pushed his head out of the way as she reached into her bag.

“They were so grateful that I could help them,” she said, “that they gave me something!”

“What did they give you?” Scott asked, leaning forward. Stiles’ eyes were a little brighter as he leaned forward as well. Kira paused, tossing her hair back and looking between them.

“Okay, but you have to be really quiet around it,” she said. After a pause, a glare from Stiles, and a somewhat exasperated look from Scott, Kira drew out a stand.

“This is what they gave you as a thank you?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Kira said. “This is.” Atop the stand she placed an egg, brushing off nonexistent dust. It had scales protecting it, like jagged teeth, and was a brilliant white shot with blue tendrils.

“An egg?” Scott asked.

“Yeah!” Kira said, grinning. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” She turned her back and got a bowl of cereal, and some milk. “They said they don’t usually give them out, but that this one was laid with another egg, and they didn’t want to have two.

Stiles reached out and Kira pushed his hand away with her spoon before digging out a bite of cereal. “What?” Stiles asked, his hand hanging at his side. He looked back at the egg, staring at the hard scales that covered it. “It’s an egg.” He looked up at Scott. “Let’s cook it.”

“No!” Kira cried. “We’re not cooking the egg, Stiles. Besides, the people who gave it to me said that it was going to hatch soon.” She took another spoonful of cereal. “So,” she said around her food, “don’t touch it.”

“It would have been a good omelet,” Stiles muttered. Scott chuckled and opened the fridge. As his back was turned Kira kicked Stiles in the hip and he grabbed her foot. When Scott turned around with the eggs they were back in their original positions but glaring at each other.

“You want an omelet, Stiles?” Scott asked, warming up the stove. Stiles nodded and eased onto a stool, staring at the egg. It shifted and Kira leaned forward, eyes wide. It shifted another time and Kira drew in an excited breath, her hand grasping Stiles’ and squeezing. Stiles leaned back as the egg shook again, almost rolling out of the stand inside which it had been placed. Scott poured the stirred eggs into the pan and put it on the burner, listening to the protein sizzle. The egg shifted again before stilling and Kira slumped.

“It didn’t like one of its own being cooked,” Stiles teased. Kira kicked at him again and Stiles held up his hand in surrender. Kira relented and finished off her cereal, scooping up the last few spoonfuls of the milk.

“It’s going to hatch,” Kira declared as she hopped down from the counter. She dumped her bowl into the sink and wiped her hands. “And whatever is inside is going to laugh at you, Stiles.”

“Can animals laugh?” Stiles asked. Kira rolled her eyes.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer,” she said, sniffing. Scott chuckled, dumping in some chopped onions and tomatoes.

“Hyenas do,” Scott said as he added cheese. “Monkeys too.” He pressed the omelet in half, over the toppings.

“Okay, but do they hatch from eggs?” Stiles challenged.

“No,” Scott said, placing the omelet onto a plate. He slid it over to Stiles and Stiles picked it up with his fingers, tearing it into pieces. He popped one into his mouth and chewed, grinning at Kira. Kira scowled and picked up her egg, cradling it in her hands. It twitched and she rubbed it, her scowl softening into a smile. Stiles finished his omelet and Scott put all of the dishes in the dishwasher.

“It’s going to laugh,” Kira said. “It’ll find a way.”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said. “Can you pass me my bookbag?”

Kira grabbed Stiles’ bag and tossed it over her shoulder. Stiles caught it, shrugging it on and hopping off the stool. Kira turned on her heel and left the room, her shoulders back. Scott winced and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Stiles, blinking until the sunspots disappeared from his eyes.

“I hope she gets a handle on her excitement soon,” he muttered. “Stiles, maybe stop teasing her for a little bit? She worked hard to get that egg.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said. “I mean, I know that. It’s just, what happens when that thing hatches? Do we have to take care of it? Do we even know what it’s going to be? What if it was a trap?”

“They gave us an egg that’s a trap,” Scott said. Stiles shrugged.

“Hey, you don’t know,” Stiles said. Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked over at Kira in the next room. She was humming, making a little nest in her bookbag for the egg. She closed it and looked over at them, beaming, before she headed out the door. Scott’s eyes met Stiles’.

“I’m not telling her,” Scott said, heading out the door.

“Why do I have to be the bad guy?” Stiles asked the empty kitchen. He headed out the kitchen as well, running a hand through his hair. He walked back into the house and snatched his laptop before running out again.

\---------------

“I’ve been doing some research as to what could come out of the egg,” Stiles said later, at lunch. He slid into the seat next to Scott. “The websites I’ve been on are saying that it could run from being a dragon to being a ceremonial piece.”

“Well, it’s real,” Scott said. He speared a bit of broccoli and made a face. “Who cooks this food?”

“Scott, you know as well as I do that no school food is ever cooked,” Stiles said. “This is how it comes out of the ground.”

Scott stared at Stiles until Stiles rolled his eyes. “Anyway, as I was saying, we could have a dragon on our hands. You know, like what Jackson was going to turn into? Except not a kanima. A dragon.”

“What kind?” Lydia asked, sitting across from Stiles. Allison sat across from Scott. “A wyvern, a Japanese dragon, an European dragon, a Chinese dragon? Be a little more specific, Stiles.”

“All of the above,” Stiles said. “None of the above. I don’t know, Lydia, it hasn’t hatched yet.”

“So you guys were given a dragon,” Lydia said.

“Possibly,” Scott said. “We don’t know what it’s going to hatch into. Or if it’s going to be able to hatch.”

“It was rocking,” Stiles said, pulling out his laptop. “Look at this,” he said, jabbing his finger against the screen. Scott leaned over, staring at the small dragon on the screen. Lydia looked over the top of the laptop and rolled her eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Lydia. Everything lines up.”

“Right,” Lydia said.

“What are you even going to do with a dragon?” Allison asked, taking a bite of pizza. “You can’t really raise it in a house, can you?”

“It’s going to be bigger than the house when it grows up,” Stiles said, clicking on a different picture and swiveling it around. Lydia, Allison, and Scott leaned over to look at it. They all exchanged a glance before looking back at the picture.

“It’s going to grow into that?” Allison asked.

“My house isn’t going to be able to handle that,” Scott said. “What are we going to do, Stiles? We can’t tell Kira to get rid of it, especially if it hatches. She’s so happy about it.”

“Well, we can’t keep it either,” Stiles said, snapping the laptop shut. “So maybe she should just return it to the people that gave it to her.”

“Maybe,” Scott said. There was some commotion from behind them and Lydia craned her neck. Her lips parted and she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

“I think you guys have bigger problems,” she said as Kira rushed over, cradling the bag against her chest. It was moving and there were muffled cries coming from it. She swallowed, looking between the four of them.

“I was in gym, and when I got back my bag had moved across the room. I thought it was someone trying to get revenge—“

“By moving your bag?” Lydia asked.

“Then it started to move, and make these sounds. It hatched!” Kira sat down, opening the bag partway. A tail flicked out of the bag and a high-pitched squeal came from inside. The other students were looking at her and whispering between them.

“Close the bag, close the damn bag!” Stiles said and Kira shoved the tail back into the bag before zipping it shut. “So,” Stiles said as the front of Kira’s bag was pushed outward and another chirp came from inside. “I told you it was a dragon.”

“You thought it wouldn’t hatch,” Kira hissed as the bag jerked forward; she clung to it and looked at Scott. “What should we do?” she asked and he sighed, pressing a hand against the bag. His eyes closed and the bag stopped moving.

“Take it home,” Scott said. “And make sure it doesn’t destroy anything. I’ll get your homework for you.”

“Okay,” Kira said as the dragonet in her bag let out a loud squeal of distress. She looked around and rushed out of the lunch room. Stiles let his head hit the table and Scott rubbed his back.

“So,” Lydia said as she took a sip of her water. “Dragons.”

“Yeah,” Allison said, patting Stiles’ back. “Who would of thought that was going to be surprising? With all we’ve seen, we never seen a dragon. A big, toothy, flying beast.”

Scott’s head hit the table as well and Lydia and Allison exchanged an amused glance. “Don’t worry,” Lydia said as she rose. “We’ll help you figure out something to do with it. Allison and I will ask around, see if we can find someone who knows a little more about dragons and can take care of it.”

Stiles groaned. Scott looked up from the table and tried to smile. “Don’t tell Derek?” he asked.

“We won’t,” Allison said, her lips twitching. “Promise.”

“It’s more fun to tease your three for bringing a twitching egg to school by ourselves anyway,” Lydia said, grabbing Allison’s hand and dragging her out of the lunch room.

\----------------

Scott swung off his bike and Stiles parked his jeep. Scott took off his helmet and looked at the house. “Well,” Stiles said as he came out of the jeep. “Your house is still standing,” he said. Scott took off his helmet and let it rest on the handlebars. “You think that she’s having fun in there with the dragon?”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Scott asked as he headed towards the door. “Having a dragon, that is.”

“How could I not be enjoying this?” Stiles asked, grinning at Scott. “We have a dragon! Scott, we have a dragon. A baby dragon.”

“Yes, we do,” Scott said. He headed into the house and ducked as something darted over his head. Stiles walked in and had to duck as well because the dragon flew at him, shrieking.

“Close the door, close the door!” Kira shouted. Stiles crashed against the door and the dragonet hovered over them, shrieking. “It’s been like this ever since it got out,” she said as the dragonet flapped and landed on a lamp. “I don’t know how to control it.”

The dragonet shrieked again and Scott looked up at it. “Did my mom see it?” he asked.

“No,” Kira said. The dragonet began to fly around them, shrieking and whipping its tail. Scott held out his arm and it flapped before sliding its head along Scott’s arm and wrapping around him. It chirped and Scott ran a finger along its head. Kira and Stiles crept closer and Scott whistled at the dragonet.

“You were just scared, huh?” he asked. The dragonet shifted its wings and Scott ran a finger along the fine feathers. It nuzzled his finger before turning to its head to Kira and letting out a series of trills. Kira reached out a finger and it wrapped around her arm. It brushed its wings against her arm and draped itself around Kira’s neck.

“Look,” Kira whispered, trailing a finger along its back. Stiles copied her motion and the dragonet chirped at the attention. “We should name them,” Kira said, looking between Stiles and Scott. They exchanged a glance and Scott sighed.

“We can’t keep it, Kira,” he said. “It’s going to be too big when it grows up to keep. We’re going to have to return it.”

“It is really cool, though,” Stiles said and he tickled the dragonet’s chin. It chirped and flicked a wing at Stiles. “Really cool.” He looked over at Scott and wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you think we can find a way?”

“Stiles, you were the one who said that it wouldn’t be safe to keep it,” Scott pointed out. Kira looked between them and took a few steps back, stroking the dragonet’s head and turning to the fridge. “How are we going to raise a dragon and keep it secret? It’s going to be huge when it gets older.”

“We can find a way,” Stiles said. Kira pulled out some meat and placed it on the counter. “Come on, please?” he asked as Kira offered a piece of the meat to the dragonet. It sniffed it before turning away and letting out a sad chirp.

“Guys,” Scott said as Kira dug through the fridge. The dragonet chirped and fluttered its wings, sliding into the fridge and tearing at a piece of fish. He hung his head as Stiles and Kira cooed and walked over, stroking the dragonet’s back. He smiled as their eyes met and he fed it a piece of fish. “Fine. I mean, how cool is it to have our own dragon?” he asked. Stiles and Kira beamed. “But, we have to take it to Deaton first, and if Allison and Lydia can find someone more suited, then the dragonet goes to them. Okay?”

“Sure,” Kira said.

“Deal,” Stiles said.

Scott knew they were keeping the dragonet.


End file.
